1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to N-.alpha.-cyanobenzyl piperazine or homopiperazine derivatives and acid addition salts thereof and to a process for producing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, a number of products have been developed in response to a social demand for therapeutic and prophylactic drugs which are effective treatment of various circulation diseases, such as cerebral and coronary circulation.
Particularly preferred is 2,3,4-trimethoxybenzylpiperazine dihydrochloride, which is currently marketed under the name of Vastarel F (generic name: trimetazidine dihydrochloride). This compound has been shown to be clinically effective as an antianginal drug, and the pharmacological effect has been to increase coronary blood flow and to enhance myocardial metabolism. However, these effects are relatively transitory and the drug has the disadvantage of having a depressant effect on the heart.